Clark Moore
Clark Moore '(クラーク・ムーア Kurāku Mūa) is the King of the American continent as well as the older sister of Eimi Moore. She is the main antagonist of Volume 11. Appearance Clark is a quite tall woman with flowing blonde hair that looks like a lion's mane. She can be easily mistaken as a man due to her strange appearance, however as Kazuki stated she would be very cute if she smiled and tried to look more like a girl. Clark is usually seen with an expressionless face, only showing emotions when she is curious as seen with her interaction with Kazuki or when situation becomes dangerous. Clark is usually seen wearing a black coat. Personality At first Clark is seen as a very stoic individual only showing emotions when the situation is quite serious. She has a very cruel and cold personality which was revealed in her talk with Red when she said that she will do anything for America to become the strongest country. She seems to only show compassion to those who earned it from her and her friends as seen with Jeremy, Red, and Eimi. However, she is also callous at betrayal, as whenever she senses a hostile intent, she will systematically crush. In fact this sheer, calculating brutality is what made her according to Kazuki the most dangerous person in the room when the Kings had their meeting in Volume 11. She's also not one for pleasantries and diplomatic coy, so when she and Kazuki formally meet, she blatantly taunts him and pointed out his charade. However, this blunt front, barely masks an incredibly smart individual, because even with Kazuki's group precautions, she was still able to get a FBI class psychological profile from everyone even with the lack of information. Not only was Clark was able sense Ginny and Mary's betrayal from their behavior alone, she was able to use them in her plans. Her intellect was so high that even Medicine Wheel had to wait a long time before she was able to lure Clark out to fight her. Not to mention she able to intimidate Kazuki and almost get him to admit his mistakes even when disguised as a housekeeper. These facts would attribute Clark to being an American contradiction, a brutal, thuggish gangster, merged with a high stake criminal investigator. Sadly, for all that study for every contingency, Clark even admits to heavily rely on gambles, she admits that she got to the top by betting on scenarios and ad-libbing, showing her impatience, recklessness, and a possible gambling addiction. She even declared herself as kind of opposite to Kazuki. While Kazuki was a idealist, she was a realist. Where he was straightforward and uncompromising, Clark bends and negotiates, he's nice while she's harsh, he has the strength to be uncompromising and idealistic in front of dirty adults, but she started weak and had to use any method no matter how vile to get rid of the adults in her way. She staged a hostile takeover of the republic and got her gang buddies in charge. Even though her ways of ruling and conquering is evil she will do anything to protect America. This makes her more of an anti-heroine; as she willing to use whatever method she has to in order to protect her country. Even more evident is her conversation with Kazuki, hinting that she is racked with so much guilt that she couldn't completely beat him, in spite of understanding his thinking. She spared Red not only because he was a friend and liked him, but because she saw the advantage of his experiments despite their immorality. She only condoned and spread slavery to power the facilities, cripple the South, Magic Advanced nations, and stockpile as much wealth as quickly as possible, even more moral but slower methods are available. She seems to be quite kind as she spent every cent of stolen money she got just to get her sister into college, praise the poor and downtrodden as perfect American and said she would beat the Native American King, not kill, beat. Also when she was disguised as a housekeeper she shows happiness and sincerity at the positive comments of America. A running would seem to Clark's exasperation over people's panic, stupidity, naiviete, and irrationality. As seem when she yelled at her knight panic calling idiots to get in and calling the cult that sister hangs with a bunch of numbskulls. History Background Sometime in her past she was part of a very dangerous gang. Plot 'Volume 11 Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills High intellect: '''Despite not going to school and being in a gang, Clark has shown large amount of clear insight and judgement for both short and long term plans. Furthermore, her deductive skills are sharp, predicting Kazuki's intent, her fellow Numbers betrayal, and the Indian's strategy, showing that Clark is a strategist of high caliber. Even with her gambling addiction, Clark only bet after compiling a profile, and meticulously preparing for every move possible to avoid risk, and only lost because of impatience and emotional compromise. Her skills are due to the nature of her Diva iand that she doesn't fight other Kings. In fact during their battle Kazuki remarks that she is strong and crafty in fights. All Kings and Semi-chiefs including Kazuki go for a head on magic battle with sword, magic, and will, but Clark uses strategy, cheap tactics, gambles, and ad libbing to whittle the competition and ruthlessly delivers the hammer. '''Authority of America Justice Mythology's King -- Power of Wealth: Due to her being contracted with Super One, the richer the country is, the more powerful she becomes, and that wealth can be used by her to augment ther strength to demonic proportions. Simply put, Clark's ability is to stockpile power and use the accumulated wealth to stockpile it further. When Clark uses this power it depletes the wealth of her nation in exchange for a temporary boost of power. Whenever she uses her King's authority Clark becomes a Demon that has monstrous strength and uses inhuman violence that can be used to ruthlessly pummel a high caliber martial artist like Kazuki to the ground. She can even twist her body and move it like jelly. It is unknown if she obtain her sister's power of death, '''or if it will just stay unclear. '''Super One's 10 Inherent Powers Level ?: Vibra Pentagon: Summons a pentagon shield with a star in the center and two layer frames of red and blue, mimicking the design of the flag of the United States flag. Level ?: Justice Knuckle: Clark's right fist is empowered. Level ?: Justice Blast: Clark's eye-visor shines and releases a powerful heat laser. Level ?: Dynamite Kick: Clark's left foot is empowered and makes a kick. Her attack was so powerful even Kazuki wondered if his defensive magic power would explode from the kick after receiving it. Level ?: Spider's Drive: It grants Clark the ability to shoot white strings from her wrists, with the tip of it possessing adhesive properties. She can use it on skyscrapers and move three-dimensionally. Level ?: Tangle Calamity: She can set a trap and slash the opponent at high speeds with the thin spider strings that she's created with her hand. Level ?: Gravity Bind: It grants her power over magnetism. She can control the iron inside the opponent's body and slow or bind them down. Trivia * Clark's character makes many references to different superheros from American comic books ** Her first name is comes from DC's Superman Earth name, Clark Kent ** Her Magic Dress is based off of Marvel's Iron Man armors ** Her mantle cape color, stoic and intelligent personality is based off of DC's Batman. ** Her Vibra Pentagon (National Defence Shield) is based off of Marvel's Captain America's shield ** Her Justice Blast (Beam of Judgement) is based off of Marvel's Cyclops laser vision ** Her Spiders Drive(Flying Dash Net) is based off of Marvel's Spider-man's webbing ** Her Attire in the pictures and novel during the meeting make jabs at Gang/Detective genres. * Her last name Moore could be a hint at the Avaricious nature of both side divas in america. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Kings Category:Antagonists